


Sidhe

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cat Sith Cody, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Group Homes, Kelpie OFC, Kitsune OMC, M/M, Necromancer OFC, Skinwalker OFC, Slow Updates, Warlock OMC, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Cody Burns is used to his life throwing curve balls at him. Being a supernatural creature however isn't something he expects to be yet her he was.Throw in handsome and enigmatic Emory Coleman who has Cody's entire life mapped out. Cody can only go foreword.There Project Hawthorne and boy are they ticked. People are about to find out what a Cat Sithe, Skinwalker, Warlock, Necromancer, Kitsune and a Kelpie can do. God help all who stand in there way.





	1. Cody and Abby: Abby and Cody

**Author's Note:**

> So new story. Bear with me on this. I don't own anything. Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

"Cody! Cody! Get down here."

Groaning a young blonde man sat up in bed. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. Looking at himself in the mirror he sighed. He really needed to get out more. His skin was papery white and blue eyes dulled. Yet at the same time he just hadn't had the energy to go outside.

"Cody!"

A shrill woman's voice shrieked up at him. Scowling he tried to put a smile on his face so his irritation didn't bleed through.

"I am coming down Miss Dawn!"

"About bloody time! Up! Up!"

As soon as she finished his scowl returned. Miss Dawn was an elderly woman in her fifties. With graying hair and dead brown eyes. Her lips always appeared to me scowling. She was also the head of the current orphanage he was staying at.

'Orphanage?' More like a house for those 'troubled' teens. Was Cody a troubled teens?

Well in a way he was.

Don't get him wrong he was a good kid. Honest! He just had trouble staying in one house. One woman had actually dragged him back to the orphanage and slapped him across the face. Then had rounded on his social worker.

"That boy is cursed! His a harbinger of death! It's all around him! Keep that devil child locked up!"

Boy had that stung. After all parents would jokingly call there children demons. Yet this woman here had been dead serious. Cody wasn't sure what he did. All he knew was that after that incident people steered clear from him. On the plus side he got a room to himself. On the down side however nobody wanted to adopt him. 

News spread quickly in the town and even quicker in the social-worker network. By that time next week he would become a social pariah. It had angered him but he made do. That same day he had been shipped off to another orphanage. By the time he turned thirteen he would have already been sent to about forty different orphanages. 

All starting from when he turned eleven. It got to the point where he didn't even try at the orphanages anymore. At the rate he was going he would be in the system until he turned into a legal adult. He was sixteen know just two more years and then he was free. 

"Bring Abby with you!"

He had almost forgotten about Abby. Abby was the only one not afraid of him. She was the reason he hadn't already committed suicide. The only reason. He had meet her in his twentieth house home. While everybody gave a steer clear of him she had directly approached.

He remembered looking up at the brunette in a questioning manor. She was lost in her head. Her green eyes glazed over. She was a dreamer that much was evident. Serenely she had taking his hand and just held it. She held it for a total of five minutes. Nothing else. It was weird but he didn't know how to take his hand away without appearing rude. After five minutes she had taken her hand away. Then grinned.

"Your just like me."

She had whispered softly and in awe. From that moment on Cody had found himself with a shorter shadow. At first it was irritating then he got to know her. She became that little sister he had never realized he had wanted. From that moment it had been Cody and Abby. Abby and Cody. The point was they where inseparable practically twins. Nobody could part them because they refused. 

Abby and Cody's social worker found it odd but took the change with admiration. After all Abby had been called a witch and apparently Cody was the 'devils child'. Shaking his head he knocked on Abby's door. Unsurprisingly Abby's roommate answered. Abby hated answering the door after all. 

Kira looked at him in irritation. It was no secret Kira hated him. He had no clue why but she did.

"Hello Kira. Abby needs to come downstairs with me."

Kira rolled her eyes and turned on her heel.

"Abby! You and the other freak are needed downstairs."

"The 'other freak' can here you and he doesn't appreciate being called a freak."

She ignored him and Cody scowled. Abby walked out and smiled at him. She was wearing a yellow sun dress. A gift from Cody's own social worker. She grins at him and grabs his arm. She was singing under her breath. Which immediately set Cody on guard she only every song when something bad was going to happen.

When they get downstairs the head of the house is there, there social workers and a young man Cody had never seen. He was clean shaven and had a white lab coat on. A doctor Cody, had lost trust in doctors a long time ago. He tensed and relaxed when Abby rubbed his back.

"Abby! Cody! This is Doctor Zander Armstrong! He's your new adopted father."

They had be joking. Turning to his social worker she shook her head. So this was his new home life. Cody gave it about three days before they where back. They walked back upstairs packing there bags. Abby looked wearily at the SUV. 

SUV? Why was a doctor driving an SUV. He wasn't married and didn't have any kids as far as Cody could tell, so why?

The doctor reached down and handed Abby a bag. Then a pill. She looks up like a deer. He smiles kindly and hands her a water bottle and the pill.

"Motion sickness. I've been informed of it. This should help but it will knock you out."

Abby gives the doctor a weak thankfully smile. Then she downs the water and the pill in one gulp. It works instantaneously as she stumbled into the car. She never liked the front seat so she sat in the back. Leaving Cody to seat upfront. Not that he minded because if somehow the pill didn't work he wanted to no be by her. He had personal experience on the matter. 

Awkwardly Cody sat down in the passenger seat. The doctor nodded and started the car. It was quite in the car for awhile until the doctor decided to start small talk. Cody disliked small talk. It meant someone was uncomfortable with the silence and wanted to fish for information about your past. Cody liked the quiet and he disliked talking about his past.

"So Cody. I heard you are part of your schools drama department. When did this start."

"Since I was a kid."

The doctor paused waiting for Cody to elaborate. When he didn't he cleared his throat.

"So you plan in join the FBI. Interested in law enforcement."

"Yes."

"Any specific branch?"

"Yes federal."

Cody said back barely refraining from adding a your an idiot to the end if that sentence. However it was clear. That was how the rest of the car ride past. The doctor fishing for answers and Cody giving short clipped responses.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys. I'm so sorry. I just can't write right now. I'm under so much stress right now and my friend tried to kill themselves and I have these killer headaches that i cant think straight. I'm letting you all down. I'm sorry I just don't have it in me to write right now and I don't know why.


	3. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment on this

So, I'm rewriting all if my stories but I don't want to take this down in case someone else wants to adopt this. This new year had caused me to take a step back and really look at my writing and I'm not happy with it. I have new works already in the works and I need to take a break from the Rescue Bot Fandom. It's not because of the people!

I just gave zero inspiration for this story and just comment if you want to adopt this. Thank you for supporting me.


End file.
